Mi destino fuiste tu
by conejitaweasley
Summary: Los dos son médicos, ella en Londres y el en Estados Unidos... ¿ que pasa para que los caminos de los dos tomen el mismo curso? El esta a cargo de dos personas muy importantes... ella es soltera pero la persigue una terrible pesadilla... siendo sus vidas tan diferentes... ¿porque se conocen? ¿a que se debe esa pesadilla? ¿ ocurrirá algún romance entre los dos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno pues esta es mi primera historia... sinceramente no quería publicar aquí porque en FF esta lo mejor de lo mejor y no hay nada como esta porquería pero bueno a petición de ustedes chicas aquí esta... espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura... las quieroo

* * *

_**Nefasta pesadilla... y el gran cambio**_

La noche era muy fría, las calles oscuras y desiertas. El pánico y la desesperación la inundaban; por más que corría sentía que no podía avanzar nada. Estaba asustada, sabía que no tenia salvación, la perseguían y estaban por alcanzarla, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, el abdomen lo tenía comprimido, jadeaba, sudaba y le faltaba el aire. Llego a un callejón sin salida; ahora si estaba perdida, no tenia escapatoria, se preparaba para lo peor; no tenía miedo sino pánico, terror; ellos se acercaban poco a poco como queriendo alargar su agonía, en sus rostros se dibujaban unas sonrisas burlonas, llenas de satisfacción; ahora si los podía ver claramente, los tenia frente a frente, captaba su asqueroso olor y su aspecto mediocre. Uno de ellos alzo un brazo para tocarla, ella sudaba y ya se esperaba lo que venía a continuación, ya no tenía fuerzas para poder defenderse, se deslizo para sentarse en el suelo y después quedar inconsciente…

Su celular sonó, se despertó muy alterada, su respiración era entrecortada y estaba empapada en sudor, rápidamente se levanto, corrió hacia la taza del baño, se inclino sobre ella y vomito.

De nuevo esa maldita pesadilla, ya estaba cansada y desesperada de soñar siempre con lo mismo, y como no si desde hace dos meses a la fecha tenia esas horribles pesadillas, y le provocaban demasiados malestares, uno de ellos, la perdida de sueño.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo, abrió el grifo y se enjuago la boca, se vio en el espejo y se percato de su mal aspecto, tenía los ojos rojos, unas ojeras enormes, estaba completamente pálida y demasiado delgada.

Avanzo hacia su cama, sus pies pesaban como el plomo, se sentó y agarro su celular, el causante de la interrupción de su nefasta pesadilla.

El mensaje era de Betty, recordándole que temprano había una cirugía en la cual era necesaria su presencia; siempre era así, en la mayoría de las operaciones la necesitaban; tenía algunas desventajas ser la mejor cirujana del hospital y es que a pesar de ser tan joven hizo muchos sacrificios para poder llegar a ser lo que ahora es.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una relajante ducha ya que estaba segura que no volvería a dormir.

Después de una hora bajo arreglada, lista para irse al hospital, paso por la cocina para tomar un desayuno ligero ya que aun sentía asco a causa de esa terrible pesadilla, se sirvió un poco de café, le dio un sorbo y lo escupió, sabia asquerosamente mal, regreso a la sala, tomo sus cosas y las llaves y salió de su casa.

El tráfico era terrible, llevaba más de 20 minutos atascada en el mismo punto, el celular comenzó a sonar, era Betty de nuevo.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso?

-Hola Ginny, ¿ya vas a llegar?

-Aun no, estoy atascada, hay demasiado tráfico.

-Busca otro camino… El doctor Belmont necesita el expediente del paciente de la habitación 203.

-Ah sí, dáselo por favor, está en mi gaveta, nos vemos al rato.- colgó, se estaba poniendo de mal humor, toco el clac son para presionar a los otros conductores, lentamente fue avanzando.

Llego al hospital con media hora de anticipación, al menos sirvió esa maldita pesadilla para levantarse mucho más temprano y que el trafico no afectara su hora de entrada. Se fue directo a su consultorio y se sentó en su silla, a los pocos minutos entro Betty con una montaña de papeles, que dejo sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a causa de la confusión.

-Son unos expedientes pasados que debo archivar y si no los entrego no me darán el descanso para irme de fiesta, pero como te darás cuenta son demasiados y vengo a pedirle a mi estupenda y maravillosa amiga su gran ayuda.- puso una cara de perrito triste, Ginny por más que quería no pudo contenerse y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.-Entonces que dices ¿me ayudaras?- dibujo en su rostro su mejor sonrisa.

-Como ya sabes tengo cirugía en aproximadamente una hora, así que debo prepararme.- le contesto Ginny, muy divertida ya que sabía que su amiga comenzaría a suplicar y ella como buena amiga estaba dispuesta a hacerla sufrir un rato aunque al final aceptaría a ayudarla.

-Ginny tu misma lo dijiste, ¡en una hora! Ósea que todavía te queda bastante tiempo… ¡No puedes permitir que tu bella amiga muera aplastada por un montón de expedientes y sin haber disfrutado de esa maravillosa fiesta!- le dijo como si fuera una niña berrinchuda a la que niegan unos juguetes. Ginny solo sonreía divertida por el tono y las caras que ponía su amiga.

-Ya te dije…

-Si ya sé lo que me dijiste, está bien, olvídalo no necesito tu ayuda.-Ginny la veía y escuchaba y cada vez se convencía que su amiga era una loca sin remedio, este pensamiento la hizo sonreír aun mas.- Iré con mi otra "gran amiga" estoy segura que Cho no me negara su ayuda…- Inmediatamente a Ginny se le borro la sonrisa y vio a su amiga con los ojos entre cerrados como examinándola para saber si hablaba enserio.

-¿Acaso estas de broma?- le espeto con el ceño fruncido, en verdad se estaba enojando, y no era para menos, todo el personal del hospital sabían que las dos son grandes enemigas, siempre que tienen alguna pelea el hospital vibra a causa de los gritos, Ginny simplemente no se podía controlar cuando veía a esa mujer. Ni siquiera es buena cirujana, todo lo que ha logrado ha sido gracias a sus "atributos".

-No es broma, hablo muy enserio, apuesto a que Cho haría todo lo posible por dejarte sin tu mejor amiga ósea yo.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?- su cara estaba roja a causa del coraje que estaba creciendo en ella.

-¡Sí! Sabes que no me gusta archivar y quiero ir a la fiesta, por favor ayúdame le dijo poniendo su mejor carita.

-No, no te ayudare, ahora si fuiste demasiado lejos, sabes que no tolero ni que mencionen a esa maldita arpía y tu mi "mejor amiga".- le espeto recalcando las últimas palabras.- Estas dispuesta a vender tu alma al demonio solo porque no te gusta archivar.- bufo molesta.- ¡Merlín! Cada día esta más loca.

-Y aun así me quieres… Perdón se que me pase pero ¡AYUDAME! Si quieres tomo tu guardia nocturna de la próxima semana ¿sí?

-JA! Eso me dices siempre y nunca lo has cumplido maldita yegua! Pero me has convencido… No entiendo como llegaste a terminar la carrera si estas completamente loca.- le contesto ya calmada y de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, y tu estas igual o más loca que yo así que no te quejes y ayúdame.

-Está bien, pásame la mitad.- estiro sus brazos sobre el escritorio para que le pasara los documentos, saco sus lentes del bolso y se los coloco para poder leer.

-¿te llego mi mensaje?- Ginny levanto la vista y se quedo pensando por un momento.

-Sí, gracias a tu mensaje pude despertar de esa nefasta pesadilla.- dijo con un deje de desesperación y cansancio.

-¿la misma que has tenido todo este tiempo?-Betty frunció un poco el ceño como meditando algo.

-Si la misma, ya estoy harta de lo mismo…

-¿Qué te dice tu terapeuta?

-Pues me receto unas pastillas y dice que con el tiempo se va a ir disipando… pero no estoy segura, tú misma lo has visto, esas pastillas no me sirven y cada vez es más intensa la pesadilla, no puedo dormir y tampoco me da hambre… agggg ! Ya me canse.- se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y echo su cabeza hacia tras, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué no cambias de terapeuta?- le propuso, preocupada por la situación de su amiga.

-No lose ¿y si recaigo?... no quiero volver a empezar… pero lo voy a pensar.- se dispuso a seguir revisando los expedientes.

-Yo te recomiendo que vayas con otro, total no creo que te puedas poner peor, deberías de intentarlo…- no puedo terminar debido a que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.- respondió Ginny, dejando los papeles a un lado y sentándose correctamente.

-Buenos días Ginny.- saludo el doctor Mora.- En quince minutos comienza la cirugía en el quirófano cinco, no tardes.

-Si en seguida voy.- se levanto, se coloco su bata y camino hacia la salida detrás del doctor Mora.- Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.- dio media vuelta y salió del consultorio dejando a Betty preocupada por su salud.

Al fin había terminado, estaba exhausto y como no iba a estarlo si tuvo que empacar y acomodar todo dos veces gracias a su pequeño y hermoso ahijado Teddy Lupin de dos añitos de edad. Todo lo que metía, el niño lo sacaba y lo volvía a poner en su lugar, no le gustaba esta actitud de Teddy y lo ponía mal pues le partía el corazón que su ahijada sufriera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás este cambio lo necesitaban todos y era urgente.

Quieren despejar sus sentimientos, poner un poco de distancia con objetos y cosas que tengan que ver con ellos, aunque saben de antemano que siempre tendrán los recuerdos, los más dolorosos y ahí sí que no se le puede poner distancia. Pero este cambio ayudara en gran medida para tranquilizarse y tratar de ser felices nuevamente.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus tristes pensamientos, se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Ahh son ustedes…- se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar a la casa.

-Si somos nosotros ¿esperabas a alguien más?- le pregunto un poco ofendida.

-No, no esperaba a nadie más, solo lo dije porque tú nunca tocas, siempre entras con tus propias llaves… perdón si te molesto lo que dije, sabes que te quiero mucho Hermione.

-No, perdóname tu a mi Harry, tienes razón nunca toco pero ahora lo tuve que hacer porque traía a Teddy y sabes que a el no le gusta aparecerse; además me siento muy nerviosa, será un cambio radical para nosotros… los dos voltearon a ver al pequeño que reposaba tranquilamente dormido en los cálidos brazos de Hermione.

-Estoy seguro que es lo mejor… por eso es que nos vamos, para cambiar de aires, la nueva cuidad y el nuevo ambiente nos ayudaran.- los dos se quedaron pensativos hasta que un movimiento inconsciente de Teddy los saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Bueno no hay que ponernos mal, debemos ser fuertes por Teddy y por nosotros; ¿ye terminaste de empacar?- le dijo queriendo desviar el tema y evitando recordar esos malos momentos que los emanaban, pues hablar sobre este tema los lastimaba demasiado.

-Si ya está todo listo, solo esperamos a que llegue el taxi y partimos.

-Entonces solo queda despedirnos de esta ciudad, de la casa y agradecer por los buenos momentos…

-Y los malos también.- la interrumpió.

-Si esos también, pero ya te he dicho que solo debes quedarte con lo bueno, lo malo déjalo correr, absorbe lo positivo y expulsa lo negativo. Recordando siempre lo malo no ganaras nada y te quedaras siempre estancado en el mismo punto. A veces la situación es difícil pero siempre ay que ver hacia delante y nunca voltear hacia atrás…

-Es muy difícil… pero no quiero hablar de ese tema, mejor terminemos de arreglar todo para irnos.- los dos se pusieron en marcha con el propósito de terminar de arreglar todo.

Una vez que llego el taxi, salieron del apartamento con sus pertenencias, no sin antes despedirse de sus vecinos, sus amigos y el portero; abordaron el taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Habiendo hecho los trámites correspondientes, se sentaron a esperar el abordaje del avión.

-Teddy ¿quiere comer algo?- le pregunto Hermione de forma tierna y cariñosa, abrazando al pequeño.

-No, ya me quelo id.- se quejo el niño fastidiado y bastante aburrido.

-Vuelo 155 con destino a Londres favor de abordar el avión por la puerta tres.- se escucho por el altavoz una voz femenina, la cual les indicaba que era momento de partir.

-Te hicieron caso enano, vamos la puerta está por allá.- dijo señalando hacia la izquierda.

Tal y como se los indicaron, abordaron el avión, tomaron asiento y esperaron para despegar. El viaje fue un poco largo, pero gracias a las ocurrencias de Teddy y sus bromas el viaje se les hizo ameno, entre charlas, risas, sueños. Comida y bromas, no se dieron cuenta que solo faltaban cinco minutos para aterrizar.

Se bajaron de ese avión: llenos de esperanzas, de nuevas fuerzas, motivaciones, metas, anhelos y propósitos, dispuestos a hacer hasta lo imposible para lograr lo soñado, se dirigieron hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Por fin estaban en Londres, su ciudad de origen, la cuidad de la cual esperaban demasiadas cosas y solo podían pensar en que su vida había dado un cambio de 360 grados en menos de dos semanas.

Se toparon de frente con un grande y luminoso cartel en el cual había una frase que los llenaba de alegría.

-BIENVENIDOS A LONDRES, SU SEGUNDO HOGAR.- estos los hizo sonreír aun más convencidos que su vida cambiaria y seria para bien.

* * *

Bueno pues si llegaron hasta aqui seguramente es porque estan locos, no tenian nada que hacer o la intrigas les pudo mas... este capitulo va dedicado y les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado y han aguantado mis inseguridades, Mary, Marleni, Myriam, Ivis... chigas gracias por todo las adorooo.

Yazmin! loca! sister del alma! te quiero un monton... eres una maldita embustera... por tu culpa empezo todo esto! si no seguiria en el dulce anonimato! jajajaja adoroo las interminables charlas por Whatsapp

Angelito... hermanita... tu siempre me apoyaste en todo momento y creiste en mi... asi que se feliz porque ya no estoy en el anonimato ya ya publique la historia aca! jaja te adoroooooo

Natu! hija de puta! perdon por todo lo que tu ya sabes... creeme que no fue mi intencion... te quiero con toda mi alma y sabes que te seguire jodiendo la existencia ;) nunca te dejare que tengas una vida tranquila muajaja gracias por la fe, el apoyo, las sugerencias, la ayuda, en resumen TODO... eres la mejor culera que he conocido! jaja

Y gracias a ti por leer y dame un poco de tu valiosos tiempo... son geniales.

Bueno pues por mi parte eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosa aca abajo tienen una opcion y pueden comentar, se acepta cualquier cosa... hasta la proxima

Besos y abrazos

conejitaweasley


	2. Tu mirada

"**TU MIRADA"**

_Aquí el segundo capitulo... ya lo tenia publicado en otro lado y no sé porque razón no lo había hecho aquí... asi que hoy toca DOBLE CAPITULO_

_Espero lo disfruten y GRACIAS por leer y darme un poquito de su tiempo... LOS ADOROOOO_

* * *

_No buscaba nada__  
__caminaba sin pensar__  
__Pero cuando vi tu cara__  
__no me pude alejar_

Era ya muy tarde, no sabía exactamente la hora, había caído la noche o no, sinceramente no lo sabía, lo único de lo que era consciente es que se encontraba agotada, ahora entendía porque le pidieron apoyo, la cirugía fue verdaderamente muy complicada, conto con la ayuda de los mejores médicos y enfermeras del hospital, a pesar del gran cansancio tanto físico como mental, tenía una gran sonrisa debido a que hicieron un estupendo trabajo, claro que hubo varias complicaciones, pero todas las pudieron resolver y es que un trasplante del corazón no es cualquier cosa; se encontraba muy satisfecha con sus compañeros y consigo misma. No le gusta que los pacientes mueran y mucho menos los suyos, si bien es parte de su profesión ver nacer y morir personas, pero cuando mueren se siente impotente por no haber podido salvar sus vidas.

_No me lo esperaba__  
__y no supe reaccionar__  
__no encontraba las palabras__  
__ni un momento para hablar_

Se dirigía con paso rápido hacia su consultorio para recoger sus cosas, y marcharse ya que necesitaba hablar con su terapeuta y aun ni la hora. Cuando entro a si consultorio se encontró con Betty bastante estresada y apresurada acomodando y registrando expedientes , aun no se percataba de su presencia, se sentó en su cómoda silla, carraspeo y por fin atrajo la atención de Betty.

-ah… ya estás aquí, lo lamento estoy apurada acomodando esto, se me está haciendo un poco tarde ¿Cómo les fue? – Ginny tenía una sonrisa en el rostro a causa del aspecto de su amiga.

.Muy bien, con varias complicaciones pero todas las pudimos poner bajo control.- contesto con un deje de orgullo en su voz.- Ahora me voy, necesito hablar con Shelma; quiero que me cambie los medicamentos o haga otra cosa, ya me canse de tener esa estúpida pesadilla y lo peor de todo, no sé porque la tengo ¿de dónde demonios proviene? ¿Por qué siempre sueño lo mismo?- alzo un poco la voz encolerizada, roja de furia y a punto de llorar.- Es lo mas desgastante, me da miedo dormir, te juro Betty que es algo horrible, lo siento muy vivido y eso es lo que me atemoriza mas.-se hecho para atrás, recargando por completo su espalda y su cabeza, cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse y respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

_Y tu mirada..__  
__me corta la respiración__  
__Me quema el alma__  
__y me acelera el corazón__  
__Pierdo el control_

-Tú sabes mi punto de vista.- respondió Betty con el ceño fruncido.- ¡es solo un maldito sueño Ginebra! ¡Ya supéralo! Lo lamento amiga pero es la verdad y me duele tu sufrimiento.- estiro su brazo para tocar la mano de Ginny.- No sé porque tienes esos sueños y tu terapeuta tampoco así que si Shelma que es la profesional en esto no encuentra nada debes dejarlo por la paz, es solo un puñetero sueño, lo que pasa es que ya estas obsesionada con eso y esa es la causa de que lo sueñes constantemente.- jalo una gran bocanada de aire ya que se había quedado sin respiración después de tan largo sermón.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- espeto Ginny muy pensativa, nunca se había puesto a pensar las cosas desde ese punto de vista y comenzó a creer que era lo más probable. Después de tanto tiempo en terapia y no avanzar nada, no era normal.- Aun así seguiré yendo, al menos para que me den medicamento, eso me ayuda mucho.- se levanto, recogió su bolso y su abrigo y se encamino a la puerta.- Nos vemos mañana Betty; cuando termines recoges todo y cierras con llave por favor.- salió del consultorio aun muy pensativa sin saber que a dentro había dejado a una Betty muy nerviosa, avergonzada y culpable por muchas cosas que aun no era capaz de revelar a su amiga.

_Tengo todo para arriesgar__  
__Siento que no puedo esperar__  
__Llévame en tus sueños__  
__y no me dejes hasta el final__  
__Tu mirada caí en mi piel__  
__y me va quemando otra vez__  
__Cuando te desatas__  
__ya no se que viene después_

-Harry ¿te puedes dar prisa? Tengo que llegar antes de las seis a la entrevista.-chasqueo la lengua al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Después de salir del aeropuerto de Londres, se dirigieron a la casa que Harry había comprado. Era a decir verdad muy cómoda y acogedora, contaba con una sala grande con cuatro sofás, una mesa de centro , chimenea, un candelabro precioso, con un gran ventanal, que daba una vista preciosa hacia el jardín y el gran cielo despejado, muy azul con el sol resplandeciente, todo decorado de forma muy juvenil y fresca, después estaba la cocina, comedor y en la parte de arriba 5 recamaras cada una con baño; también había un estudio con una pequeña biblioteca y una terraza para tomar el sol o jugar.

_Siempre dices tanto__  
__cuando vuelves a mirar__  
__Pero eres como el aire__  
__imposible de atrapar_

Desde que llegaron Teddy se fue directo a inspeccionar la casa y por supuesto su habitación. Al entrar Teddy quedo hipnotizado con magnifica recamara, era simplemente maravillosa. Un día su abuela Andrómeda lo llevo al cine a ver una película sobre dinosaurios; desde ese momento quedo enganchado con ellos.

La habitación estaba tapizada con dibujos de selva y paisajes hermosos, había claro está, dinosaurios por todos lados, edredón, lámpara, libros, cama, pijama, muñecos; todo era relacionado con estos animales.

Harry al ver la cara del niño y el gran cambio en su estado de ánimo se puso feliz y no se arrepintió en absoluto de las decisiones que había tomado. Ver a su ahijado sonreír y ser el mismo de antes era su mejor regalo, su mejor recompensa, daría la vida por el si fuera necesario.

Aun cuando Teddy no salía de su asombro se percato de otra gran sorpresa ¡un perro! Su padrino le había comprado un hermoso canino de raza Dálmata, era apenas un lindo cachorrito. A Teddy se le ilumino más su hermosa carita y corrió a abrazar a su nuevo y fiel amigo.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto su padrino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara al ver tan feliz a ese niño que tanto amaba.

-claro que si ¡es la mejor sorpresa!- grito Teddy acariciando al cachorro.

.Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero debes saber que este perrito será tu responsabilidad, lo tienes que bañar, dar de comer, sacar a pasear y levantar su excremento; claro que tu tía Herms y yo te ayudaremos… ¿te vale?

-Vale, lo cuidare mucho, te lo prometo.- contesto Ted con una mano en el corazón.- por la garrita.- le extendió su pequeño dedo meñique y Harry conmovido por ese pequeño diablillo a largo su meñique y lo entrelazo con el del niño.

-Muy bien, ahora será mejor que te des un baño y mientras puedes pensar el nombre del perrito, después bajas a comer algo, recuerda que tenemos que acompañar a tu tía Herms y si no nos apresuramos se pone histérica.- los dos sonrieron con miradas cómplices, conocían demasiado bien a Hermione y sabían que se ponía estresante y bastante gruñona cuando las cosas no las tenía bajo control.

-De acuerdo.- se puso de pie el pequeño y con saltitos se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha seguido de Harry que entro a su habitación con el mismo propósito.

_Es una estrategia__  
__una intriga nada mas__  
__Voy haciendo que el misterio__  
__te descubra mas y mas_

Minutos después en que los tres habían comido y aseados se encaminaban hacia el hospital de psicología y psiquiatría _**"San Lorenzo". **_Una vez que llegaron al edificio que les indicaron pagaron al taxista y se adentraron al hospital.

Se respiraba mucha tranquilidad y paz, toda la recepción estaba pintada de blanco con sus muebles y aparatos lustrosos, a fondo se escuchaba una melodía relajante. La chica de la recepción se percato de su presencia y los llamo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?- dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con una joven bonita de cabello negro, alta, llenita, con facciones infantiles y ojos azules, a primera vista muy amable.

-Eh… si, vengo a una entrevista de trabajo con la doctora Shelma y también a consulta.- respondió Hermione.

-oh! ¿Es usted la doctora Granger?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.- La estábamos esperando, si gusta pasar, a la derecha está el elevador piso 8 consultorio 14; en este momento la doctora esta en consulta pero está por terminar, así que cuando llegue seguro ya podrá atenderle .

-Muchas gracias ah… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Megan, me llamo Megan, mucho gusto doctora Granger, espero que colabore en este hospital.- le tendió la mano con amabilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione se la estrecho y se convenció de que si le daban el trabajo ya había ganado a una buena amiga.

-Por favor tutéame y dime solo Hermione.- volteo a ver a sus amigos.- Megan te presento a Harry y a Teddy, ellos son mi familia.- Megan estrecho la mano de Harry y se agacho para besar la mejilla del niño.

-Hermosa familia, Hermione, permíteme felicitarte, tienes un hijo tremendamente guapo.- se escucharon tres estruendosas carcajadas, los tres pronto se acostumbraron a que los confundieran con un feliz matrimonio y su primogénito.- Perdón pero ¿dije algo gracioso?- inquirió Megan desconcertada.

-Si Megan, Harry es mi amigo aunque le considero mi hermano y el pequeñuelo es ahijado de Harry y mi sobrino, aunque ninguno somos parientes de sangre si lo somos de corazón.

-¡qué pena! Lo lamento mucho no era…

-No importa, ya estamos acostumbrados, siempre nos pasa lo mismo, ahora si, con tu permiso que se hace tarde para la cita.

-Si… si claro adelante y suerte.

_Y tu mirada..__  
__me corta la respiración__  
__Me quema el alma__  
__y me acelera el corazón__  
__Pierdo el control_

Se encaminaron al elevador y con rapidez llegaron al octavo piso.

Una vez allí llegaron a otra recepción y con otra chica señorita muy simpática.

-Hola. Bienvenidos al área de psicología.- les dijo con gesto amigable.

-Hola, venimos a ver a la doctora Shelma.- contesto Hermione mientras Harry y Teddy tomaban asiento en los sillones que se ubicaban frente a la pequeña recepción.

-En un momento los atiende, si gusta tomar asiento, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo?- espeto mirando con una boba sonrisa al macho guapetón que tenía en frente, cautivada por esos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes, esa melena indomable color negro, ese cuerpo bien formado, sus labios delgados y aparentemente suaves y apetitosos. Hermione al darse cuento de ellos sonrió, su amigo siempre causaba esa impresión en las féminas, lástima que él años atrás había cerrado su corazón y todo por culpa de la odiosa Fabiola, esa mujer de cuerpo exuberante, realmente hermosa pero todo eso se iba a la mierda porque no tenía sentimientos, ni inteligencia, aquella mujer tan frívola hizo demasiado daños a su amigo.

-No, gracias así estamos bien.- respondió Hermione, la joven asintió y volvió a prestar atención a su computador, aunque le fue difícil ya que en su mente aun estaba el cautivador rostro de aquel machote.

_Tengo todo para arriesgar__  
__Siento que no puedo esperar__  
__Llévame en tus sueños__  
__y no me dejes ata el final__  
__Tu mirada caí en mi piel__  
__y me va quemando otra vez__  
__Cuando te desatas__  
__ya no se que viene después_

Después de varios minutos se abrió el elevador y apareció una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, cargando dos cajas enormes, estas le tapaban la vista y las cargaba con dificultad, al salir del elevador se le enredaron los pies y se tambaleo, en ese momento se le cayó una caja y todo su contenido en el cual había una pelota que rodo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, Teddy se levanto y corrió tras ella mientras Hermione y la recepcionista ayudaban a la mujer, Harry corrió de tras del niño y al dar la vuelta en la esquina su vista quedo nublada, choco contra alguien, se tambaleo y sintió que unas manos lo jalaban hacia el suelo, cayó encima de alguien, con dolor de cabeza enfoco su vista y se quedo paralizado, solo podía ver los hermosos ojos marrones que tenía en frente, se olvido de todo y de todos, no pudo pensar en mas, al igual que él, la chica que le devolvía la mirada quedo prendida por esos ojos verdes que desde ese momento le robo le aliento.

_Y tu mirada..__  
__me corta la respiración__  
__Me quema el alma__  
__y me acelera el corazón__  
__Pierdo el control__Y tu mirada..__  
__me corta la respiración__  
__Me quema el alma__  
__y me acelera el corazón_


	3. Nuevas emociones

**Nuevas emociones**

Hola a todos! por fin esta aquí el tercer capitulo... este capitulo esta dedicado a mi CUCHUFLETA Jessi Fernandez por su cumple, que fue el 1 de Enero y yo de mala amiga me tarde años para darle su regalo... Cuchuuuu FELICIDADDES! Clarooo hay mas agradecimientos pero esos los haré mas abajo.

En verdad, espero les guste y disfruten el capitulo

Millones de GRACIAS por leer!

* * *

Genial, sencillamente genial. Su día no podía ir peor; estaba cansada, fastidiada, encabronada y su mala leche cada vez aumentaba más. Aun no entendía por qué Shelma, su terapeuta se había rehusado a darle más o a cambiarle el medicamento y es que ella pensaba que se estaba volviendo farmacodependiente, por Dios que tontería.

Lo único que quería era salir de la clínica cuanto antes; volver a contar todo de nuevo y con ellos revivir la pesadilla para después no obtener ningún resultado la frustraba y con el paso del tiempo se volvía peor, de solo pensar en eso se sentía enferma. Sus pies iban lo más rápido que podían aunque si fuera por ella saldría volando de allí. Esa percepción tan sofocante solo la podía calmar con una cosa y su amiga Luna era la mejor para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

Debía llamarla para avisarle y que no hiciera planes, metió la mano en su bolso pero no encontró el condenado móvil, agachó la cabeza hacia la bolsa para así poder hallarlo, tan concentrada estaba que no se percato del sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban, ajá ahí estaba el maldito aparatejo, justo cuando alzó la vista lo único que vio fue una mancha negra y después sintió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, la espalda y el trasero, además de un gran peso encima de ella.

Cuando logró enfocar bien la vista se quedó sin aliento. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que le regresaban la mirada y la veían embelesado, eran los ojos mas divinos que había visto, el tono verde sin duda era único.

¿Acaso estaba muerta y la mandaron al infierno con él para torturarla y hacerle pagar todos sus pecados?

No, imposible; se sentía viva, más viva que nada, pero también tenía una sensación diferente, era algo que nunca había experimentado.

Una nueva emoción la golpeó y esa si era conocida; un pinchazo a la altura de su tórax la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, desvió la mirada al cuerpo que la oprimía.

Todo él tenía un tamaño grande, su cuello ancho en el cual se marcaba la yugular, lo inspeccionó con la mirada hasta llegar a su pecho, la camisa blanca de licra se adhería a sus fuertes y grandes pectorales, dirigió su vista a sus anchos hombros y después observó su musculoso brazo que recorrió hasta llegar a su enorme mano la cual estaba sobre su seno; esto la hizo sonreír como idiota. Un momento ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En su seno?! ¡SI! El muy pervertido la tenía ahí y además la apretujaba.

De un manotazo se lo quitó de encima y al parecer también lo sacó de su ensimismamiento ya que cuando bajó la vista y vio lo que sucedía, se ruborizó y con un movimiento ágil y veloz se puso de pie, después le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

¿Pero qué se creía ese idiota pervertido? Rechazó la ayuda y con dificultad se levantó.

-Yo… lo siento, tiene un buen tamaño.- cuando dijo esto deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¡¿Qué?! Imbécil, maldito degenerado.- Su furia no alcanzaba límites, en otras circunstancias si aquel machote le hubiera dicho algo así se hubiera sentido alagada pero en esos momentos no estaba para ese tipo de escenas.

-No, lo que realmente quiero decir es, lo siento, lo que pasa es que yo…

-Basta no quiero saber más nada. Tengo todo muy claro, eres un pervertido de mierda, pues te equivocaste de mujer porque yo no soy de esas.- Mientras decía eso se acomodaba la ropa y el bolso para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes, no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Espera un minuto, por la virgen del Rocío, tu también te estás equivocando, estas sacando una conclusión errónea.- Harry miraba con el ceño fruncido a esa mujer la cual sintió tan compenetrada debajo de su cuerpo, además de poseedora de una gran belleza. En verdad que estaba arrepentido pero lo que esa mujer pensaba acerca de él lo estaba cabreando, aun no lo dejaba explicarse y ya creía cosas completamente diferentes a la realidad.

-El equivocado aquí eres tú, si tantas ganas tienes de clavar eso a alguien ve a las esquinas, ahí seguro encuentras a muchas que estarían deseosas porque tu bombees tu cosa dentro de ellas.

-Eres una gruñona ¿sabías? Al parecer la que necesita una buena dosis de orgasmos eres tú y no yo; pero claro ¿Quién te va a querer hacer el favorcito con ese genio de mierda que te cargas?- al terminar de decir eso de inmediato se arrepintió cuando vio como los ojos de aquella mujer se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Mira cabron, tú no sabes nada de mi vida ni yo de la tuya lo que acaba de suceder aquí, claro está, fue un gran error. No estoy de ánimos como para discutir con un merluzo como tú así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidar todo esto.- se encaminó hacia él.- ¿Me das permiso?- Harry se hizo a un lado y Ginny con paso firme se dirigió al ascensor, traspasó las puertas y cuando giró, lo último que observó fueron sus ojos verdes enfurecidos y consternados. Después de eso las puertas se cerraron y fue arrastrada hacia abajo.

-Harry ¿me puedes explicar que paso aquí?- Demandó Hermione. Harry estaba recargado en la pared tratando de controlar su enojo y las ganas de salir detrás de la pelirroja de mal genio para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Nada Herms, no pasó nada.

-Estoy segura que ocurrió algo pero después me lo contaras, ahora debemos entrar con Shelma para hablar sobre Teddy, él está en el área infantil jugando con Olga, la recepcionista.

-Sí, vamos.- contestó Harry automáticamente ya que sus pensamientos aun seguían con esa cautivadora pelirroja.

Caminaron por todo el pasillo, al final había una gran puerta de madera color café oscuro, tocaron tres veces y una voz desde adentro les dio el paso.

Se adentraron en un consultorio; uno grande con un escritorio de vidrio, dos sillas enfrente y una detrás, rodeado por estanterías llenas de libros, juegos de mesa, material didáctico y un sinfín de cosas, a la derecha un gran ventanal parecido a un mirador del cual entraba bastante luz, delante de la ventana un diván que se veía muy cómodo rodeado de almohadones y en frente una mecedora.

Todo el consultorio estaba decorado con ángeles, velas aromáticas en todas las esquinas de las que emanaba una esencia fresca muy parecida al olor de un prado lleno de flores, todo esto transmitía una enorme paz y relajación.

Detrás del escritorio se encontraba una mujer regordeta de cabello lacio color caoba, sus facciones eras muy finas, de ojos azules, mejillas sonrosadas, boca pequeña y labios finos pintados con labial carmín. Su rostro transmitía tranquilidad y confianza, rodeó el escritorio para llegar hasta ellos.

-Mi querida alumna predilecta, que alegría tenerte aquí.- abrió los brazos en dirección de Hermione y las dos se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo. Cuando se separaron Shelma giro hacia Harry.- ¿Y tú eres el novio de esta jovencita? - Preguntó con un gesto picaresco.

-Oh no, me llamo Harry y soy algo así como su hermano.- esbozó una sonrisa y extendió una mano hacia ella la cual fue rechazada y suplantada por un gran abrazo.

-Me alegra que al fin estén aquí.- dijo separándose de Harry.- Tomen asiento por favor.- les indicó las dos sillas y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su lugar, se colocó unos lentes y alineó algunos documentos sobre el escritorio.- Bien ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es Teddy, mi ahijado; después del accidente…- se removió incomodo en su asiento, bajo la mirada a sus manos sudorosas, Hermione y Shelma esperaban que continuara pero no lo hizo.

-Sí. Después del accidente donde tanto Harry como Teddy perdieron a sus padres el niño comenzó a desarrollar una conducta agresiva, algunas veces esta a la defensiva, otras veces en un profundo letargo, tiene momentos de ausencia. Por las noches tiene pesadillas, llora y grita pero no se despierta y se orina aunque antes de acostarse vaya al baño y no tome líquidos, es por eso que Harry decidió cambiar de ambiente.

-Entiendo, por lo que me has dicho el pequeño presenta un trauma post-traumático del accidente el cual le quitó a la mayoría si no es por decir que a todos sus seres queridos ¿No es así?

-Exacto.- asintió Hermione.- En las pocas horas que llevamos aquí en Londres Tedd ha reaccionado muy favorablemente, de hecho cuando Harry le mostró su habitación se emocionó y tiene una actitud más positiva comparada con la de hace unos días.

-Ok, en recepción les darán algunos formularios para llenar. El próximo martes comenzamos con las terapias, estas tendrán duración de una hora y serán a solas con el niño a menos que la actividad y/o sesión requieran de algún familiar que por lo que veo son solo ustedes dos. Así pues formaremos un buen equipo, tanto ustedes como yo tenemos que poner todo de nuestra parte para que esto salga bien y tengamos resultados muy pronto.

-Así será.- confirmo Harry, los tres se levantaron y quedaron frente a frente.

-Aunque me temo que Teddy no es el único que necesita terapia, señor Potter permítame sugerirle que usted también se someta a terapia, le hará mejor y por consiguiente al niño también; de nada sirve que él esté bien si su núcleo y soporte que es usted está mal.

-Lo consideraré.- refunfuño.- Hasta luego doctora, gracias por atendernos.- estrechó la mano de la mujer, dio media vuelta y salió.

-Perdónelo por favor, evidentemente el también está afectado pero se hace el fuerte por el niño y por mí.- le dijo Hermione con un tono de nerviosismo y sufrimiento en la voz. Para ella también era duro, aunque aun tuviera a sus padres vivos les tenía mucho cariño a James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Dora, la mayor parte de su vida había convivido con ellos.

El tener vecinos tan amables, graciosos y llenos de vida les ayudo a ella y a sus padres a acostumbrarse a la vida en Estados Unidos. Debido al trabajo de su papa se tuvieron que trasladar a ese país y dejar sus orígenes. Al principio ella puso resistencia ya que no quería dejar a sus amigos pero la vida y el destino le regalaron a un hermano y se alegraba de ese traslado.

-No te preocupes hija, lo entiendo, sin embargo es recomendable que lo haga.

-Lo sé, por ahora es mejor no presionarlo. Le agradezco de corazón esto, tenga por seguro que al igual que Harry yo también pondré de mi parte; me deben estar esperando.- rodeó el escritorio para ponerse frente a Shelma y la estrujo en un abrazo.- Nos vemos el martes. Saludos a su esposo.- se giró, recogió su bolso y caminó a la salida, antes de abrir la puerta la doctora le habló.

-Yo le doy tus saludos… ah, se me olvidaba… será un placer que te unieras a este gran equipo. Si así lo deseas comienzas mañana a primera hora.- Hermione volteó y ambas esbozaron unas sonrisas.

-Por supuesto, no le fallare.- dicho esto salió para encontrarse en la recepción con Harry y Teddy.

Cuando llego ahí Harry terminaba de llenar los formularios y Teddy seguía en la sala de juegos así que se dirigió a por él. En el momento en que llegaron Harry entregaba todos los documentos. Ya listos para irse, se percataron de que Teddy lloraba porque quería seguir jugando con los dinosaurios.

-Tedd.- lo llamo su padrino.- Cariño, deja de llorar… qué me dices si vamos a cenar a Mc Donal's y después te compramos un dinosaurio… ¿Vale?- el niño asintió enjugándose las lagrimas y poniendo una expresión más feliz.

-Vale, vamos a cenar.- cogió las manos de Harry y Hermione y juntos salieron a una fría noche en Londres, su primera noche en su nuevo hogar.

Después de salir realmente encabronada del hospital se fue a su auto para irse a casa o algún club nocturno, necesitaba una fiesta y una buena borrachera. Aunque no podía hacer ni una cosa u otra sin su amiga Luna, rebuscó en su bolso, halló el móvil, lo cogió y pulsó en la marcación directa.

-Hola

-Hey Luna, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, joder Ginny… me interrumpiste en el ritual.- esto hizo sonreír a la pelirroja, su amiga Luna estaba loca de remate, y su manera de ver la vida era muy peculiar, era divertida, una persona única capaz de sacar lo mejor de ti, pero cuando estaba en abstinencia, cabreada o algo no le parecía se convertía en un puñetero dolor de culo.

-Oh, lo siento… solo llamé para ver si estas libre esta noche, ¡Dios! Necesito una fiesta, tequila, buena música…

-Y un inmejorable polvete.- la interrumpió Luna.

-Sí, aunque me cueste admitirlo no he tenido sexo en un mes ¡un mes! ¿Qué me pasa? Como sea ¿estás disponible?

- Ajá… ven por mí, el coche esta en el taller; un idiota me chocó ayer y abolló la puerta de atrás.

-Ok… llego en media hora.- musitó, colgó y puso el auto en marcha.

En el trayecto a casa de Luna no hizo más que pensar en ese hombre de ojos cautivadores, cabello negro, cuerpo atlético y muy bien parecido. Sin embargo todo esto se iba a la muerda por su depravación. Cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba tocando y apretujando un pecho se exitó, deseo que esa enorme mano la recorriera toda, centímetro a centímetro, que la deseara, poder estar piel contra piel, que la tocara, la saboreara, la estimulara…

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? El era un completo extraño y un imbécil. Lo que la conflictuaba era esa otra sensación jamás sentida, aparte de la excitación que le provocó sintió algo mas, inexplicable, claro está; surgió algo, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto se sintió relajada, completa, con vida, protegida, pero todo esto era imposible ya que no lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

La falta de sueño y todo el estrés le estaba causando estragos y por eso se imaginaba y creía cosas que no eran.

Aparcó fuera de la casa de su amiga, no se molestó en tocar, se agachó y debajo del tapete rosa de bienvenida había un juego de llaves, abrió la puerta, atravesó el corredor y llegó a la sala de estar, tenía la luz apagada, los sillones estaban arrinconados en las paredes dejando en el centro demasiado espacio. Localizó a su amiga arrodillada en el centro rodeada de velas aromáticas de todos los colores. Enfrente de Luna se encontraba una mesa con un mantel rojo, encima de esta se hallaban varios juguetes sexuales así como condones, el libro del Kamasutra y algunos santos.

Claro, aun no terminaba su rito, esperaba que esto culminara pronto porque hoy no tenia paciencia para todo eso, lo único que quería era sumergirse en el ambiente de fiesta, despreocupación y frenesí. Carraspeó para atraer la atención de su amiga la cual sólo abrió un ojo extendiendo los brazos a modo de recibimiento y la llamó.

-Qué bueno que llegaste… quita esa cara de culo pateado que tienes y trae tu trasero aquí.- Señalo con el dedo el lugar vacio junto a ella. Ginny recorrió el espacio que las distanciaba y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Listo

-Vale, solo me faltan las plegarias y termino, ayúdame con ellas… ¿De acuerdo?

-Sip

-Estira los brazos a los lados y cierra los ojos. Empezare yo.- Luna se acomodó mejor, y después encendió una vela de color rojo.

-Santa Petronila, que le funcione a pesar del tequila.

-San Fructuoso, que no lo tenga defectuoso.- exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro por las locuras de su amiga anuqué debía aceptar que en varias ocasiones les funcionaron de maravilla.

-San Basilio el Grande, que lo tenga bien grande.

-San Luciano, que me lo meta en él a…

-¡Luna! Por la Virgen del Roció, que cosas pides.- se carcajeó la pelirroja.

-Dale ya, me desconcentras, es tu turno.

-San Simplicio, que no sea un suplicio.

-San Clemente, que no sea frecuente.

-San Ruperto, que sea un experto.

-San Ambrioso, que sea asombroso.

-Santa Rosmerta, en la mesa y en la puerta.

-San celestino, que tenga buen tino.

-Santa Isabel de Portugal, que lo hagamos oral.

-Santa Cachucha, ¡para, para que esta no me ayuda!

-Amen

-Amen

Cuando terminaron ambas abrieron los ojos y se carcajearon hasta que les falto el aire, aun así no podían parar, todo ese protocolo ciertamente era una pasada de mierda que una adivina charlatana le recomendó a Luna, desde ese entonces antes de salir de cacería practicaban ese ritual a pesar de saber que era una pérdida de tiempo aunque al menos les servía para reír, relajarse y tener un poquito de esperanza de que tendrían un exitazo con el sexo opuesto.

Gracias a Dios Luna ya estaba vestida, mientras su amiga apagaba las velas y guardaba el altar sexoso, ella se dirigió al baño a refrescarse y retocarse el poco maquillaje que llevaba puesto, no le gustaba maquillarse en exceso, solo las pestañas enchinadas, un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios era perfecto, le daba un toque natural.

-Estoy lista.- oyó la voz de la rubia proveniente de la sala, con una última inhalación salió del baño, tomo su chaqueta y del brazo de su amiga salió a una noche más en Londres donde disfrutaría de música, alcohol y sobre todo y eso esperaba, de buena compañía.

-Tedd ¿Ya has terminado de cenar?- preguntó Hermione al niño que estaba ansioso por irse a los juegos.

-Si tita ¿Me puedo ir?- miró a su tía con los ojos de cordero a medio morir, sabía que eso derretía a su tía quien siempre rendía.

-Está bien, sólo un rato, es noche y ya deberías estar dormido.- antes de que terminara de hablar Teddy salió disparado a la sala de juegos.

-El cambio al parecer le está ayudando ¿No te parece?- volteó a ver a Harry que parecía tener la mente en otro lado.- Harry… Harry… ¡HARRY!

-¡Joder! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- espetó fastidiado.

-Te estaba hablando y tú ni en cuenta… ¿En qué estabas pensando?... ¿En la sugerencia para qué tomes terapia?

-Eh… ah… no, no era eso.- su respuesta se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.-Hola

-_Harry. Habla Neville ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal el cambio?_

-Bien, supongo, aun estamos un poco desorientados pero ha de ser por la diferencia de horarios, espero que nos acostumbremos pronto.

-_Veras que sí ¿Y Teddy y Hermione?_

-Aquí, estamos cenando, todo bien

-Ok… ah ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar una copa?

-No sé… no creo, Teddy y Hermione se quedarían solos y no me sentiría a gusto dejándolos.

-_Comprendo, pero anímate, anda vamos solo será un rato, no nos llevara mucho tiempo, nada más nos tomas dos o tres copitas y recordamos viejos tiempos… entonces ¿qué dices?_

-Am… espera un segundo.- se alejó del auricular y se acercó a Hermione.- Es Neville, me invita a tomar algo ¿te importaría quedarte un rato sola con el niño?

-No para nada.- respondió la chica, después de beber un poco de soda.- Ve a divertirte y dale saludos a Neville de mi parte.

-De acuerdo.- se puso de nuevo el móvil en el oído.- Ok, ¿Dónde te veo?

-_En el antro llamado Amnesia, está en el centro, coge un taxi y dile al chofer el nombre, todo el mundo lo conoce, es el lugar más cool y de moda en la cuidad, vamos, el más frecuentado._

-Vale, te veo ahí en cuarenta minutos.- antes de colgar le dijo.- ¿Neville?

-_Si…_

-Hermione te mando saludos.- término la conversación, se despidió de Hermione y salió del restaurant, de ahí a la parada para subir a un taxi y que lo llevara con su amigo.

La música estridente retumbaba en las paredes, en la pista un mar de gente bailaban rozándose unas con otras, disfrutando y sintiendo la música, moviéndose en la misma sintonía, algunas cantando y repitiendo la letra de la melodía, otras personas más en la barra, esperando que el barman les sirviera sus bebidas.

Sentadas en los taburetes frente a la barra un par de amigas bebían y hablaban, una de cabello rubio, con un vestido de satén color morado, ceñido al cuerpo con el que se le veían sus perfectas curvas, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, du escote en forma de V dejaba ver el valle de sus pechos y un poco de ellos, maquillaje muy natural, unos zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros de alto, con plataforma en color negro; su amiga prácticamente vestía igual, solo que el vestido era de color azul y su cabello rojo fuego.

-Ginny, no vayas a voltear pero detrás de ti hay unos tíos de buen ver que no nos quitan los ojos de encima.- Obviamente la pelirroja hizo lo contrario y giró su cabeza en dirección de los chicos, de pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza que la hizo regresar a su posición anterior.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué coño te pasa?- le pregunto a Luna con el ceño fruncido y sobándose la cabeza.

-Te dije que no voltearas pendeja… ¡Y es lo primero que haces!

-Pero si nada mas los vi de reojo.

-Ajá, claro, si te parecías a la chica del exorcista.- Le espero la rubia, tomó su copa y se la llevó a los labios, bebió un poco, sus ojos se agrandaron y comenzó a atragantarse con la bebida, Ginny le palmeó la espalda y se recompuso un poco.-Gracias.- susurró con voz ronca.

-Pajarito, pajarito.- musitó Ginny con la mano extendida hacia riba chasqueando los dedos.- Joder Luna, ¿Qué tienes?

-Vienen hacia acá.- susurró aun tratando de recomponerse.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los chicos, vienen hacia nosotras.- las dos se irguieron, se alisaron los vestidos y tomaron sus bebidas.

-¿Qué hacen dos mujeres tan bellas bebiendo solas?- voltearon y lo que vieron les gusto, el que hablo era alto de cabello castaño, tez blanca, musculoso y de ojos negros. Vestía casual, vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas, chaqueta y una camisa a cuadros. Su amigo en cambio tenia tez morena poseía unos despampanantes ojos azules, igualmente musculoso, toda su vestimenta era de cuero lo que hacía que su musculatura se remarcara más.

-Esperamos que algunos guaperas nos hagan compañía y así pasar un rato agradable.- contestó Luna

-Genial, justo lo que buscamos y creo que cumplimos con los requisitos…¿Nos podemos unir a ustedes?-cuestionó el castaño

-Por supuesto.-aceptó Luna

-Mi nombre es Gabriel.- musitó el castaño.- Y mi amigo es Alexander

-Yo soy Luna.- se presentó Luna con una sonrisa coqueta.- Y ella Ginny.- señaló en dirección de su amiga

-Hey.- hablo Alex al chico detrás de la barra.- Una ronda de chupitos flambeados, por favor.

El taxi aparcó fuera del antro Amnesia, pagó al conductor y salió.

Frente a la puerta del club se encontraba Neville, miraba en varias direcciones esperando la llegada de Harry. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y lo localizó junto al grupito de chicos que cruzaban para entrar al lugar.

-Colega.- gritó Neville y estiró la mano para captar su atención. Harry caminó hacia Neville, se estrecharon las manos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Que alegría volver a verte.-dijo Harry.- Estas hecho todo un guaperas.- se escuchó un estruendosa carcajada de parte de Neville.

-La buena vida y las mujerea me han puesto así.

-Vaya…- Harry esbozó una sonrisa.- Chico humilde

-Mira quien lo dice, el macho más popular y codiciado por las féminas.- ambos comenzaron a reír

-Veo que después de tantos años seguimos siendo los mismos.

-En efecto amigo, vamos adentro que la fiesta está en pleno apogeo.- juntos cruzaron la puerta y esquivaron los cuerpos bailarines con el propósito de llegar hasta la barra para beber algo.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?-preguntó Neville recargándose en la barra junto a Harry

-Un mojito.- contestó girando para examinar el lugar y las personas que ahí se encontraban

-Juan.-llamó Neville al barman.- Un mojito y un daiquiri

-Enseguida

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue el viaje?- se giró Neville para encarar a su amigo

-Bien.- hizo una pausa para acomodarse los lentes.- Tranquilo, no sé…

-Ok… amigo, sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites ¿de acuerdo?-masculló Neville con un tono de preocupación, era evidente que el pelinegro no estaba bien.

-Gracias, cuéntame de ti ¿alguna chica que haya conquistado tu corazón?

-No… aun no llega, mientras tanto me divierto con algunas amigas.- en ese momento pasaron tres chicas de cuerpos esbeltos y bronceadas.- Y hablando de amigas… si me disculpas un segundo.-Neville se alejó detrás de las chicas

-Aquí están las bebidas.-Juan colocó las copas sobre la barra y se giró.

-Gracias.- el pelinegro tomó su copa mientras reía por la actitud de su colega.

A unos tres metros de distancia se encontraban Luna y Ginny doblándose de la risa por un chiste relatado por Gabriel.

-Chicas ¿Les parece seguir con la fiesta en mi apartamento?-cuestiono Alex. De súbito Ginny dejo de reír y se removió en su asiento como signo de su incomodidad, Luna también dejo de reír para escudriñar a su amiga

-Nos disculpan un momento.- espetó Luna.- Necesitamos ir al tocador.- las dos se levantaron y se encaminaron a los sanitarios situados al fondo del lugar.

Cuando alcanzaron su destino, el baño de mujeres; había una gran fila esperando a entrar, se formaron detrás de una joven de aspecto rudo.

-Mierda Ginny ¿Puedes quitar esa cara?- le espetó Luna con enfado

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo estar con nadie.- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.- Son agradables mas no me siento cómoda ni mucho menos segura de hacerlo con un desconocido.- susurró Ginny

-Vale, vamos a ver guapa.- le sujetó el mentón para elevar su cara y poder verla a los ojos.-¿Esto es por el musaraña?- recordar al ex de su amiga le provocaba nauseas.

-No… el ya está en el pasado; hoy de nuevo tuve la pesadilla y sabes que cuando pasa eso no me logro enfocar ni tengo ánimos en nada, si esta oportunidad se me hubiese presentado en otra ocasión tal vez hubiera aceptado pero hoy no.

-De acuerdo, tranquila… otro día será… pero no olvides nuestro lema.- ambas sonrieron

-De rana en rana…

-y me tiro al que se me dé la gana.- concluyo Luna y las dos comenzaron a reír hasta que les tocó su turno para entrar.

Después de un rato un Neville con una gran sonrisa en el rostro totalmente desaliñado se reunía de nuevo con su amigo en la barra, se tomó su copa de un sorbo y pidió otra.

-¿Demasiada potencia para ti?- pregunto Harry con guasa

-Ni un poco, con las tres pude y aun me quedan bastantes energías, solo estoy refrescándome, mas tarde veré si hay mas chicas por pescar.-Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación. Definitivamente Neville era un caso perdido, no se imaginaba que hubiera una hembra capaz de hacer que su amigo sentara cabeza.

-Casanova, voy al sanitario, en un momento regreso.- se dirigió al sanitario donde por suerte estaba casi vacío, fue al cubículo más alejado y vacio su vejiga, en cuanto termino se subió la cremallera y se lavo las manos.

De camino a la salida aprovechó para revisar su móvil, tal vez Hermione lo había llamado, y en efecto, tenía un mensaje de ella donde le decía que se divirtiera, su ahijado ya estaba dormido y ella haría lo mismo. Sonrió dispuesto a responder el mensaje, cuando se estrelló con alguien.

-Lo siento.- dijeron los dos al unísono, en perfecta sincronía alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos conocidos.

-Oh, pero si es el pervertido.- masculló Ginny

-Creí que en este lugar solo asistían personas divertidas. Puesto que estas tu aquí temo que me he equivocado.- contratacó Harry. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, se encontraban en un estira y afloja hasta que la presencia de Luna interrumpió esa disputa.

-Holaaaaa.- habló Luna con chulería.- Ginny, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Para nada, ni siquiera es mi amigo.-espetó Ginny mirando con enfado a su amiga por su desfachatez

-Clarooo.- arrastró la palabra.- Es una rana ¿Cierto?

-No, este depravado ni para rana me serviría, vámonos

-Pero…

-He dicho que nos vamos.- la interrumpió la pelirroja y la jaló lejos de ahí

Harry las siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en el mar de gente. Esa mujer le movía algo que no sabía que era ni el porqué. Ese aroma que percibió lo embriago, el olor a jazmines que desprendía ella estaba seguro era natural, la esencia de su piel, pero así de hermosa y cautivadora era desconcertante y lo cabreaba con facilidad. Ese humor de mierda que se cargaba arruinaba sus cualidades que si bien sólo conocía una, su belleza.

Rana ¡¿Le había dicho rana?!

Aquella chica estaba más loca que una cabra. Giró para ir con Neville, necesitaba otra copa; mientras caminaba a la barra se encontraba ensimismado en varios pensamientos, por supuesto, cada uno de ellos dirigidos a la pelirroja loca y hermosa, gruñona y cautivadora. La sensación que tenia hacia ella cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban era aun más desconcertante y misteriosa.

Un nuevo reto ¡claro que sí!

Él descubriría muchos porqués sin respuesta ya que tenía la seguridad que no sería la últimas vez que se verían

Joder, le llamó ¿rana? Esbozo una sonrisa, llego a la barra y pidió otro mojito. Ahora si comenzaba la diversión para él.

* * *

Natu! gracias por ayudarme con el capitulo y la oración... no lo hubiera hecho sin ti, te quieroo DON cangrejo

Ana (Mieltonks) ufff de la que me salvaste! me sirvieron un montón tus consejos y tu ayuda... cuando te conectes en Face hablamos, te adorooo

Lady Confidencia (Miryam) Colin es mio y a ti no te daré gracias ni diré que te quiero porque me quieres quitar lo que es MIO! ;)

Chicas gracias por su apoyo, ayuda y consejos, esto no seria posible sin ustedes, y siempre quiero agradecer porque soy muy insegura respecto a esto pero ustedes me ayudan MUCHO Mary, Marleni, Belén, Jessi, Miryam, Ceci, SISTER! Jazmin, Angelito y si me falta alguien PERDÓN pero no estoy bien de la cabeza y se me olvida todo jaja así que me avisan si falto alguien... LAS QUIERO HASTA EL INFINITO Y MAS ALLÁ!

Y gracias a ti por leer

Hasta la próxima

Besos y abrazos... Conejita(playboy)Weasley


End file.
